olly_murs_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Never Been Better Tour
Never Been Better Tour was a concert tour by Olly Murs. The tour was in support of his fourth studio album Never Been Better ''and it was announced in November 2014. Originally the tour was supposed to consist of 1 leg with 14 shows in the UK but due to popular demand more dates were added and into the rest of Europe. Set List Ella Eyre # "Comeback" # "Don't Follow Me" # "Waiting All Night" # "Changing" # "Good Times" # "If I Go" # "Gravity" # "Together" '''Olly Murs' Intro # "Did You Miss Me?" # "Right Place Right Time" # "Why Do I Love You" # "Hey You Beautiful" # "Hand On Heart" # "Never Been Better" # "Seasons" # Piano Section: "Thinking Of Me" / "Busy" / "Please Don't Let Me Go" # "Oh My Goodness" # "Hope You Got What You Came For" # "Heart Skips a Beat # "Up" # "Dance with Me Tonight" # "Let Me In" # "Dear Darlin'" # "Uptown Funk" # "Beautiful To Me" # "Troublemaker" Interlude: Encore "Nothing Without You" "Wrapped Up" / "Treasure" Third leg Intro # "Heart Skips a Beat" # "Did You Miss Me?" # "Hey You Beautiful" # "Hand On Heart" # "Never Been Better" # "Right Place Right Time" # "Seasons" # "Up" # "Hope You Got What You Came For" # "Dance With Me Tonight" # "Dear Darlin'" # "Let Me In" # "Play That Funky Music" / "Le Freak" / "Good Times" / "Oops Upside Your Head" / "Uptown Funk" # "Beautiful To Me" # "Wrapped Up" / "Treasure" Interlude: Encore "Troublemaker" Fourth leg # "Heart Skips a Beat" # "Did You Miss Me" # "Hey You Beautiful" # "Right Place Right Time" # "Never Been Better" # "Dance With Me Tonight" # "Dear Darlin'" # "Seasons" # "Beautiful To Me" # "Look At The Sky" # "Play That Funky Music" / "Le Freak" / "Good Times" / "Uptown Funk" # "Wrapped Up" / "Treasure" # "Troublemaker" Notes: *On April 14 and April 22, 2015, "Oh My Goodness" was not performed and a medley of "Play That Funky Music", "Le Freak", "Good Times" and "Uptown Funk" was performed instead of "Uptown Funk". *On May 4, 2015, "Hand On Heart" and "Oh My Goodness" were not performed and "Oops Upside Your Head" was performed at the end of the medley. *On May 7, 2015, "Workin' Day" was performed before "Uptown Funk" in the medley and Robbie Williams joined Olly to perform "Troublemaker". *On May 24, 2015, the show was part of Radio 1's Big Weekend and only "Heart Skips a Beat", "Dance With Me Tonight", "Beautiful To Me", "Troublemaker", "Up" with Ella Eyre, Dear Darlin'", "Play That Funky Music" / "Le Freak", "Good Times" / "Uptown Funk" / "Oops Upside Your Head" and "Wrapped Up" with Nick Grimshaw were performed. *On May 29, 2015, the show was a part of NDR Plaza Festival and only "Right Place Right Time", "Seasons", "Wrapped Up", "Dear Darlin'", the medley, "Heart Skips a Beat" and "Troublemaker" were performed. *On May 31, 2015, only "Heart Skips a Beat", "Did You Miss Me?", "Hey You Beautiful", "Right Place Right Time", "Dear Darlin'", "Never Been Better", "Hope You Got What You Came For", "Seasons", "Beautiful To Me", "Hand On Heart", "Let Me In", "Up", "Troublemaker", "Dance With Me Tonight" and "Wrapped Up" were performed. *Starting with the show on May 31, 2015, "Heart Skips a Beat" was moved to the beginning of the setlis. *On June 6, 2015, the show was part of Capital FM Summertime Ball and only "Troublemaker", "Up", "Beautiful To Me", "Play That Funky Music" / "Le Freak" / "Good Times" / "Uptown Funk" / "Oops Upside Your Head" and "Wrapped Up" / "Treasure" were performed. *Starting on June 9, 2015, the setlist was changed ready for the start of the third leg except "Workin' Day" was performed in place of "Oops Upside Your Head" and "Up" was performed with O'G3NE. *On August 6, 2015, "Up" was performed with Anja Nissen and "Let Me In" and "Beautiful To Me" were not performed. *On August 8, 2015, "Up" was performed with Anja Nissen" and "Beautiful To Me" was not performed. *On August 15, 2015, the setlist was changed for the fifth leg of the tour. *On August 16, 2015, "Look At The Sky" was performed after the medley and "Seasons" was not performed. *For the final leg of the tour, the setlist from the third leg was performed again except "Beautiful To Me" was not performed. *The performances on August 22 and August 23, 2015, were part of V Festival. *On August 29, 2015, the show was part of Laternenfest. *On August 30, 2015, the show was part of RIX FM Festival and only "Troublemaker", "Wrapped Up" and "Up" were performed. *On September 12, 2015, the show was part of BAYERN 3 Dorffest. Tour Dates First leg= |-| Second leg= |-| Third leg= |-| Fourth leg= |-| Fifth Leg= Category:Tours Category:Never Been Better